Nueva Vida
by Hana Sukishino
Summary: Los pilotos han decidido rehacer su vida, pero para algunos hay unos ligeros cambios. Despues de mucho tiempo e vuelto, espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

NUEVA VIDA.  
  
NOTA: Ni los personajes ni la serie es mía, son de sus respectivos autores. Este fic no es yaoi, parejas 1?, 2?, 3?, 4?, 5? NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Por favor todos sus comentarios serán aceptados, críticas (constructivas)  
  
CAPITULO 1.- RENUNCIA.  
  
Después de la guerra, nada fue igual, los pilotos de los Gundams se separaron y siguieron un nuevo camino, cada uno volvió a su antigua vida, algunos decidieron rehacerla con la persona amada, y otros decidieron cambiarla y darle un giro inesperado...  
  
Año 198 A.D.C (Han pasado 3 años desde que se realizo la operación Meteoro.)  
  
Se ve una sala de conferencias cuya ubicación es en la tierra. Algunos ministros y jefes de las colonias esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la ministro de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian.  
  
La puerta se abre de par en par, por ella de ve una figura femenina, vestida con una falda negra y un saco negro, su cabello estaba suelto completamente, pero solo un poco de cabello caía sobre su frente.  
  
Buenos días a todos- Relena saludo cortésmente- Espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho.  
  
Claro que no ministra- dijo uno de los representantes de las colonias- Es un placer tenerla aquí.  
  
Gracias, pero creo que ya los he hecho esperar mucho-les dio una pequeña reverencia-Que tal si empezamos.  
  
Si-respondió un anciano- Tenemos mucho de que discutir, sobre las colonias, señorita.  
  
La conferencia tardo 2 horas, entre aplausos, reclamos, y alguno que otro desacuerdo. Relena decidió retirarse hacia el hotel en que se hospedaba y descansar un poco, antes de salir con destino a una de las colonias. Pero al salir fue abordada por una multitud de periodistas y reporteros.  
  
"Señorita unas palabras para el Diario" "Se dice que las colonias tienen un desacuerdo con la tierra, de que manera afectara, el comercio"  
  
Disculpen pero no puedo decir nada-dijo Relena muy calmada-Les suplico que se esperen hasta que se llame a una conferencia de prensa.  
  
"Ministra es cierto que el proyecto Terra se detuvo"  
  
Relena se dirigió a el auto que la llevaría al hotel, aunque ya estaba familiarizada con esas preguntas, algunas de ellas la sacaban de su juicio.  
  
"Señorita Relena, es cierto que tiene un romance con un piloto de los Gundams"  
  
"Señorita Darlian, hay rumores de que esta embarazada, esto es cierto"  
  
La cara de Relena se enrojeció, pero no de pena estaba enojada y justo cuando iba a responder, alguien le abrió la puerta del auto, la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a subir.  
  
Señorita Relena, no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo...  
  
Gracias, Noin-Relena le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento-Regresare al hotel.  
  
Noin cerro la puerta del auto, Relena se había calmado un poco, solo un poco ya que aun escuchaba las preguntas, sobre su vida personal y algunas un tanto entupidas, que la hacían, volver su mirada furiosa a través de las ventanas...  
  
"Señorita- unos de los reporteros se dirigió a Noin-usted es la pareja de la señorita Darlian."  
  
La cara de Noin se torno furiosa.  
  
"¡Pero que tonterías dice, yo soy la encargada de su seguridad! Debería medir sus comentarios"  
  
"Ahora, por favor les pido que despejen el camino del auto"  
  
La orden fue en vano todos los reporteros se amontonaron alrededor del auto, queriendo tomar fotos a Relena.  
  
"Se los advierto, ¡retírense del auto! ¡¡Ahora!! El grito de Noin hizo que todos obedecieran temiendo que la joven tomara cartas en el asunto.  
  
Dentro del auto...  
  
Por favor lleveme de regreso al hotel.  
  
Dicho esto cerró los ojos, esperando llegar para dormir una siesta.  
  
Noin vio como el auto se alejaba poco a poco. El camino era corto en realidad pero Relena ya estaba fastidiada de las conferencias, de las preguntas acerca de su vida privada que hizo que el camino se hiciera largo.  
  
Señorita Darlian, llegamos.  
  
"ah, si... gracias"  
  
Relena bajo del auto, se dirigió a la recepción por la llave del cuarto.  
  
Buenas tardes, vengo por la llave de mi cuarto.  
  
"Buenas tardes señorita, me podría decir su nombre y el numero de habitación" dijo la recepcionista.  
  
Si mi nombre es Relena Darlian y la habitación es la 124.  
  
"oh, señorita Darlian disculpe es que no la reconocí, aquí esta su llave" dijo en un tono de preocupación.  
  
No se preocupe señorita, estoy conciente que no todos me conocen, gracias por su amabilidad.  
  
Relena se dirigía a su habitación cuando la recepcionista le volvió a hablar.  
  
"Señorita Darlian, disculpe en la mañana después de irse, trajeron esto para usted"  
  
Relena dio la vuelta y camino hacia la recepción, se apoyo contra el mostrador y espero que le dieran el paquete. Mientras tanto la recepcionista saco varios paquetes, entre ellos: varios fólderes con documentos, una caja envuelta con papel de regalo color rosa y un elegante moño blanco adornando en una esquina, Relena lo tomo gustosa.  
  
Gracias, por favor no quiero que nadie me moleste durante lo que resta del día de hoy.  
  
"Si señorita veré que nadie la moleste hoy"  
  
Sin decir nada mas Relena se dirigió al elevador, cuando llego al piso indicado empezó a buscar su habitación.  
  
110...112...114...116...118...120...122...124, que bien, por fin la encontré.  
  
Abrió la puerta, aun que batallando con los documentos y la caja. Entro haciendo malabares con las cosas, avanzo hasta la cama y aventó todo en ella, quedándose solo con la caja de regalo. La miro, sonrió y murmuro algo.  
  
Siempre tan detallista, por eso te quiero... por eso te quiero.  
  
Dejo el regalo sobre la cama, se dirigió a un espejo, se miro estaba tan demacrada, se merecía un buen descanso tal vez unas vacaciones. Se dirigió hacia su maleta, saco una bata de dormir, tomo una toalla de baño y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta, el baño era estilo antiguo, colgó su bata y la toalla. Se dirigió a la tina, abrió la llave del agua caliente y la del agua fría. Se poso frente al espejo, miro de cerca su cara, sus ojos demostraban noches en vela sin dormir. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír, se quito el saco lo coloco en un rincón, se llevo las manos a su blusa y se la quito, hizo lo mismo con la demás ropa. Camino hacia la tina metió una mano, el agua estaba justo como quería, cerro ambas llaves. Cuidadosamente se metió en la tina, poco a poco el agua fue sumergiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se sumergió completa. Espero unos segundos cuando saco del agua su cabeza, su cabello flotaba en la superficie, tomo un broche y se agarro el cabello, cerro los ojos y por unos minutos, permaneció en silencio.  
  
Mmm...Que delicioso, espero poder dormir después de esto...  
  
El baño duro una media hora, cuando estaba lista para salir tomo la toalla y se la coloco en el cabello, dejando solo unos pequeños mechones caer sobre su rostro, tomo la bata y se la puso anudando un pequeño moño en su cintura. Se puso frente al espejo y lo seco con una mano, se miro y dijo- Mucho mejor,  
  
Después camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla, se dirigió a la maleta, de ella saco un cepillo dorado, con el cual se dispuso a desenredar su cabello, cuando estuvo listo tomo el regalo lo observo por unos instantes pero no tenia ninguna tarjeta en la cual dijera el nombre del quien la envió. Aunque ella sabía quien era esa persona. Con cuidado empezó a quitarle el papel que lo envolvía, cuando termino abrió la caja y sorpresa era un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas y blancas.  
  
Son hermosas-se las llevo a la cara para percibir su aroma-y huelen tan bien que parecen recién cortadas de un jardín.  
  
Mientras tanto en una de las colonias...  
  
Un joven en un despacho revisa algunos documentos en su escritorio.  
  
Vaya ya es tarde, me pregunto si ya estará en el hotel, espero que la conferencia ya halla terminado.  
  
Tomo un teléfono conectado a un monitor, esperando comunicarse con la tierra. Marco en número y espero a que contestaran.  
  
Ring...ring...ring... bueno, ah eres tú! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos unos 3 días?  
  
Si han pasado unos días desde que nos vimos, Noin, pero dime esta Relena contigo?  
  
No la conferencia termino, y estaba un poco cansada así que se fue al hotel...pero puedes comunicarte con ella esta en el hotel San Carlos.  
  
Este bien, esperó que aun este despierta...se me olvidaba, le entregaste el paquete a Relena.  
  
Paquete?... Cual paquete?  
  
El regalo, Noin, no me digas que lo olvidaste.  
  
El regalo, a si lo deje en recepción para que se lo dieran. No te preocupes estoy segura que ya lo abrió.  
  
Siendo así, me despido, adiós.  
  
Si adiós, saludos a todos.  
  
El joven colgó, llamo a una operadora.  
  
"Si buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarlo?"-contesto una jovencita con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Buenas noches, me puede comunicar con la recepción del hotel San Carlos en la tierra?  
  
Espere unos segundos...listo enseguida le contestaran.  
  
Gracias.  
  
"Buenas noches, esta es la recepción del hotel San Carlos, en que puedo ayudarlo?"  
  
Buenas noches, deseo comunicarme con la señorita Relena Darlian, podría comunicarme con ella.  
  
"Disculpe pero la señorita Darlian a dado ordenes de que no la molestaran. Pero... puedo preguntarle a ella? espero unos minutos.  
  
"Señorita Darlian?"  
  
Si-dijo contestando el teléfono y prendiendo el monitor-que sucede?  
  
"Disculpe la interrupción pero un joven desea hablar con usted, quiere que le pase la llamada?"  
  
Si, por favor.  
  
"La señorita Darlian acepto la llamada, ya puede comunicarse con ella"  
  
Gracias señorita-enseguida la silueta de Relena apareció en el monitor- Relena, que gusto verte, te extraño mucho.  
  
Yo también te extraño, sabes estoy pensando en ir a visitarte, si no hay algún problema.  
  
Claro que no...Sabes que mi casa es tu casa...  
  
Hay algo que quiero decirte... Tengo planeado retirarme de la política...tengo ganas de vivir mi vida tal y como es...  
  
Relena... sabes que te apoyo en todo, y si crees que es lo correcto, adelante por mí puedes hacerlo.  
  
Gracias, por eso te quiero...planeo convocar a una rueda de prensa para declararlo ante la tierra y las colonias, como a eso de las 12 del medio día.  
  
Me parece bien, te veré por televisión. Adiós...y yo también te quiero.  
  
Adiós...  
  
Relena colgó el teléfono y después llamo a Noin,  
  
Ring...ring...ring... Hola?  
  
Noin, disculpa que te moleste pero podrías convocar a la prensa a las 12 del medio día, a las afueras del hotel.  
  
Claro señorita Relena, como usted diga.  
  
Gracias, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Si señorita que descanse.  
  
Dicho esto Relena colgó y apago el monitor, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó a dormir.  
  
Mañana será un día agotador, tengo que descansar.  
  
Viernes por la mañana, 11:00 am.  
  
Hacia dos horas desde que Relena estaba despierta, Sentía nervios por la declaración que haría.  
  
Señorita Relena el desayuno esta listo- Noin dijo- señorita?  
  
Noin, creo que no tengo ganas de comer en este instante.  
  
Entiendo, iré a revisar que todo este bien.  
  
11:50 am.  
  
Señorita Relena ya es hora.  
  
Oh, si en seguida bajo.-"vamos Relena trata de tranquilizarte"-  
  
Relena suspiro y bajo las escaleras.  
  
Mientras tanto en una de las colonias; un joven de cabello marrón y ojos azul cobalto, observa la televisión, en la cual se observa una reportera.  
  
"En instantes sabremos el motivo por el cual la señorita Relena llamo a toda la prensa"  
  
Relena...  
  
Buenas tardes, el motivo por el cual los llame es por...  
  
"Señorita las colonias y la tierra están enemistadas"  
  
Perdón, pero eso no es lo que tengo que decir, les suplico que no me interrumpa... Como iba diciendo, les informo que desde hoy dejo de ser el ministro de relaciones exteriores...  
  
"Quiere decir que deja su cargo?"  
  
Así es, creo que ya hice todo lo que podía hacer por las colonias y la tierra y por eso me retiro...  
  
"Señorita esta segura de que alguien ocupara su lugar?"  
  
Si, hay personas mejores capacitadas que yo para este cargo.  
  
"Que hará ahora?"  
  
Bueno aun no lo se, creo que tomare unas vacaciones...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, me despido de ustedes.  
  
Relena, por que hiciste eso?  
  
El joven apago la televisión, tomo su chaqueta y salio del apartamento.  
  
Regresando a la tierra;  
  
Noin, por favor necesito ir a la colonia L4.  
  
Si señorita, tenia previsto esto así que ya esta listo el trasbordador, y sus cosas ya están en el.  
  
Gracias, Noin.  
  
Cinco horas después, Relena se dirigía, a una hermosa casa, para darle su sorpresa a alguien especial para ella...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Que les pareció, espero sus comentarios, dudas, reproches, de todo es aceptado, y si alguno quiere puede mandarlo a mi correo: noirdarkangel4hotmail.com, Hasta pronto 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos!!!!! Perdón por no haberme presentado soy Hana Sukishino. Este no es mi primer fic y espero que no sea el último. Quiero agradecer a Leidy por su apoyo y a Hilde-shinigami por su ayuda sin ustedes no lo hubiera publicado. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios.**

**Un momento...Hilde-shinigami me dijo desgraciada, mendiga...Bueno si no te conociera no te lo perdonaría, pero lo hago por que me pediste una disculpa.**

**Lamento lo sucedido con tu Pc Leidy, espero que pronto estés de vuelta.**

**Y por ultimo quiero decir lo que todos ustedes saben, Gundam Wing no me pertenece, y esto es sin lucro alguno. Y para los que quieran pueden decirme Noir.**

**Y, creo que ya descubrieron quien es la pareja de Relena? bueno dije que era lo ultimo creo que me callare para que sigan leyendo.**

Capitulo 2 "Visita Sorpresa"

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que salio rumbo a la colonia L4, Relena estaba en el auto ansiosa de llegar a la casa. Mientras iba en el camino, planeaba lo que iba hacer en esas pequeñas vacaciones.

El auto se estaciono enfrente de una mansión.

"Señorita Darlian hemos llegado"

Gracias, Noin. Podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje.

No se preocupe, yo lo llevare.

Relena entro a la casa.

"Señorita Relena, que gusto verla"

Buenos días, se encuentra...

"El joven no esta, se encuentra en su oficina."

Perfecto, no le diga que llegue, quiero que sea un sorpresa...

"Esta bien, con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer"

«Bien, el llegara hasta las 4, tengo una hora»

Relena subió las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes.

Se cambio de ropa, se puso una falda negra con corte asimétrico y una blusa roja. Se recogió el cabello, dejando solo unos mechones a los lados y se coloco una gargantilla en forma de rosa.

Observo el reloj, ya casi era la hora. Agarro su bolso y salio en dirección a la habitación de...enseguida.

Unos minutos después un auto se estaciono enfrente de la casa. Y un joven salio de el.

Ritsuko, ¿no ha llamado Relena?

"No joven, desea que le sirva la comida?"

No gracias, por el momento no.

El joven subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin saber que alguien lo esperaba ahí, abrió la puerta. Entro y coloco su saco sobre la cama, dejo el portafolio en una mesa. Cuando la puerta se cerró escucho una voz. Y alguien rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

Esperabas a alguien...

El joven se volteo y quedo frente a frente a la joven.

Relena... ¿Que haces aquí?

No me digas que te molesta mi presencia- Relena puso cara de niña regañada- eh?

No al contrario, solo quiero estar contigo- el joven la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso- Y que haremos ahora?

Mmm...pensaba en ir a comer?

Estaría bien-después la vio- y veo que ya estas lista? Nos vamos.

Si!, pero no te vas a cambiar?

Mmm... Es cierto, bajo en unos minutos.

Mientras se terminaba de cambiar escucho un grito de Relena.

¡Quatre! Date prisa. (Si es Quatre!!!)

Ya voy.

Después el rubio bajo, para encontrarse a Relena con cara de aburrimiento.

Ya estoy listo, podemos irnos.

Ya era hora. Tardaste mucho.

Lo siento pero estaba buscando algo.

¿Para mí? Si es así te perdono. Pero ya es hora de ir nos.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia el carro.

Después en el restaurante.

¿Y que te parece? Fue buena idea renunciar.

Bueno...No era lo que yo pensaba, pero si eso te hace feliz, también a mi.

¿Qué cosas dices Quatre? Entonces si yo me tiro de un puente tú también.

Jajaja, claro...que no.

Mientras comían, Quatre le dijo algo a Relena que le dio un shock.

Relena...yo estaba pensando que si...tu te... ¿Quieres casar conmigo?-Quatre le entrego un anillo de compromiso.

Relena que aun estaba comiendo, casi se ahoga con la comida.

Cof, cof...que si yo que!!!... Bueno esto no me lo esperaba... Digo es muy pronto, ¿no crees?

Llevamos meses de novios, yo digo que ya era tiempo. ¿O sigues queriendo a Heero?

Yo no... Ya lo olvide, es solo un buen amigo, pero necesito pensarlo.

Relena tenía frente a frente a un Quatre enojado.

«Vamos que puede pasar, Heero no va venir a buscarte...Además Quatre es un buen chico, todo va salir bien» la chica pensaba.

Quatre yo... si quiero casarme contigo...

Ya ves sigues enamorada de el...

Quatre, si me quiero casar contigo.

En serio, pensé que ibas a decir que no. Bueno que te parece si las primeras invitaciones se las damos a los chicos.

Esta bien, yo se la entregare a Hilde, a Wufei y a Miliardo.-dijo Relena.

Y yo a Trowa, Sally y a la señorita Dorothy.

Y a...Heero? Por que planeas invitarlo, no?-pregunto Relena un poco nerviosa.

Así, yo lo buscare... ja, como si lo fuera a buscar, además ni siquiera le a de importar

Después de la comida Relena le pidió que regresaran, estaba un poco sorprendida.

En la habitación de Relena:

Relena, creo que es muy pronto para casarse, digo se que se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero no crees que...- Noin, estaba preocupada.

Noin, Quatre es un buen chico, creo que no tiene nada de malo que me vaya a casar con el ¿o si?- respondió Relena.

Dime algo...lo amas?- Noin tomo de los hombros a Relena, esperando respuesta- Por que si no...

Claro que si!!! que te hace pensar que no-seguía nerviosa.

Bueno, es que yo pensé que tu...Heero...enamorados...

Entendí, por favor podrías dejarme sola, gracias.

Después de dos semanas, las invitaciones ya estaban listas para entregar.

Que te parecen, ¿están bonitas verdad?-pregunto un Quatre risueño.

Si son lindas, ¿Qué tal si durante esta semana las empezamos a entregar?

Me parece bien, tardaremos un poco...tu iras a la colonia L2 a ver a Hilde y yo iré a la colonia L3, a buscar a Trowa.-Quatre estaba muy emocionado.

Bueno, iré a preparar mi equipaje-Relena se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de unas horas, Relena iba en camino a la colonia L2.

Espero poder encontrar a Hilde y a Duo juntos.

Y Quatre iba en camino a la colonia L3.

Me pregunto como encontrare a Trowa?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Que les pareció, bueno no estuvo muy bien, no soy muy buena escribiendo. Les pido perdón por el retraso, pero la verdad es que ya empece la escuela. Pero aunque no suba los capítulos por semana, les prometo no tardarme tanto. Otra cosa, ya acorte el tamaño del capitulo, si les parece bien dejen sus opiniones.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Aunque no lo crean estoy escribiendo los capítulos unos tras otros. Ya que voy a regresar a clases y tal vez no tenga tiempo. Así es más fácil subirlos.**

**Bueno, sigamos...ni la serie, los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenece a sus creadores. Y esto es sin lucro alguno.**

**Cáp.3 "Mas visitas y mas sorpresas"**

Relena había llegado a la colonia L2, en busca de Hilde. Gracias a Noin había encontrado la dirección correcta.

Después de un viaje en auto, llego a una casa, que parecía negocio. Toco a la puerta esperando respuesta. Y en unos instantes le abrió una joven.

Hilde? eres tu?

Ahh...Relena que gusto verte, ¿que haces aquí?...Pero pasa no te quedes ahí.

Duo!!!! Mira quien vino a visitarnos!!!!- grito la joven emocionada.

Duo que se encontraba en la cocina, miro a la recién llegada, en cuanto la vio, corrió a la sala.

Relena? que gusto verte- Duo le extendió la mano para saludarla, y sonrió a ver la mano de la chica- Perdón, no pude evitar mirar eso, dime ¿es lo que creo que es?

Mmm...Si...-Relena sin decir más les entrego la invitación.

No lo puedo creer!!! Te vas a casar- Dijo Duo sorprendido- y lo harás con...

Quatre!!!!- grito Hilde, al ver la invitación.

Que demonios!!!!!-grito Duo- yo pensé que seria con Heero, ¿en serio es con Quatre? no bromeas

Si, no estoy bromeando, me casare con Quatre.

Que lindo, amiga creeme, ahí estaremos. ¿Verdad Duo?

Duo? Duo te estoy hablando!!-Hilde volteo para encontrar que Duo estaba shock- No te preocupes el estará bien.

Eso espero-dijo Relena- Bueno me tengo que ir...tengo que entregar mas invitaciones.

Si esta bien, no te importa si llegamos una semana antes de la boda, digo por si se te ofrece algo.

Esta bien los esperare, Adiós.

Mientras Relena partía a otra colonia, Quatre se encontraba por llegar al circo donde se encontraba Trowa.

Trowa? hermano, adivina quien vino a visitarte?-dijo una joven de cabello rojo.

Duo?...

No tontito, es el rubio, ¿Cómo se llama?

Quatre? Aquí?

Así es-dijo el rubio entrando- Solo vine a traerles esto...

Trowa y Catherine tomaron el sobre, los dos se quedaron sin habla al leer el documento.

Que les parece? No van a felicitarme?

Claro, felicidades!!!- la chica aun estaba sorprendida- Nos veremos pronto, salúdame a Relena.

Después de que Quatre se fue:

No es extraño? Que Relena no estaba enamorada de Heero?

Bueno...las personas cambian...-dijo Trowa-ya ves que Heero nunca aclaro sus sentimientos.

-----------------------------------------

Mmmm...Ahora quien sigue? supongo que tengo que visitar a Wufei, espero que no siga con ese mal humor como de costumbre.

Mientras Relena viajaba a la colonia L5, Quatre se dirigía a la base de los preventers.

------------------------------------------

Disculpe se encuentra la agente Sally Po- dijo el rubio a un agente.

La comandante Sally esta en una misión. No regresara hasta dentro de unos días.

Pero miren quien se encuentra aquí-dijo una joven- Pero si es el joven Quatre Raberba Winner.

Señorita Dorothy-dijo sorprendido en rubio-Que hace usted aquí?

Que ¿Qué hago aquí? Trabajando no es obvio, y ¿usted? ¿A que tenemos su grata visita?

Vine buscando a Sally pero...-Quatre estaba nervioso-no esta...y también la vengo a buscar a usted...

A mi? Y eso por que?

Bueno...tenia que entregarles esto...tome...ya tengo que irme...que tenga muy buen día...Adiós...

Que extraño...haber que esto...Que diablos!!!!

--------------------------------------

La chica rubia corrió hasta llegar a una habitación del cuartel.

Puedes explicarme que es esto!!!!

Un sobre?-contesto un joven.

Yui no estoy jugando-la rubia estaba estallando por el enojo- Ya se que es un maldito sobre, me refiero a lo que dice!!! Demonios ¿por que dejaste que pasara esto?

Heero tomo el sobre y empezó a leer detenidamente el documento.

Quien te lo dio?

Quatre me lo entrego personalmente.

Bien, Dorothy tienes que tranquilizarte...

Como diablos quieres que me tranquilice- la rubia tomo a Heero de los hombros- Se supone que tu...Relena...yo...voy a matarla...

Dorothy, no vas a matar a nadie...

Con eso no me vas a convencer, es basura todo lo que dices-la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Heero-Tienes que hacer algo...todo esto es tu culpa.

Tranquila- Heero la abrazo- vas a ir a esa boda...

Tu no iras?

Mmmm...No me invitaron, como me presento, ¿eh?

Tu iras conmigo, no te preocupes.

Yo? ¿Contigo?-Heero tenia una mirada de curiosidad-¿Cómo?

Sin decir nada Dorothy le dio un beso en los labios. Y salio de la habitación.

Ya lo sabrás pensó la rubia al cerrar la puerta.

Esto me empieza a gustar Al pensar esto Heero sonrió levemente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

---------------------------------------

Durante este tiempo Relena ya se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Wufei, que estaba de vacaciones. Cuando se encontraba a punto de tocar a la puerta...

Que haces aquí?- dijo el joven chino que estaba por salir.

Yo...bueno...venia a traerte esto-Relena le entrego la invitación.

Que es esto?

A Quatre y a mi nos gustaría que fueras, si no es mucha molestia-respondió Relena tímidamente.

Mmmm...

Bueno tengo que irme...Adiós...

Cuando Relena se encontraba por irse escucho una voz a su espalda.

Oye...gracias por invitarme y felicidades...

Gracias...-Relena estaba boquiabierta o

----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la pareja ya se encontraba en su casa.

Buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue?-Quatre le pregunto a una Relena soñolienta

Ahhh-Relena bostezo-Bien, solo me falta darle la noticia a mi hermano.

Cuando se la darás?

Hoy, solo termino de alistarme.

Quieres que te acompañe?

No!! No te preocupes por mí, Miliardo lo comprenderá.

---------------------------------------------

Unas horas después ella se encontraba en la sala de una casa.

Relena, que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido Miliardo.

Hermano tenemos que hablar...

Si es por tu renuncia, no te preocupes yo entiendo.

No es eso, es que me voy a casar...y venia a invitarte.

Con Quatre?, no crees que es muy pronto?

Bueno es mi decisión. Además ya entregamos las invitaciones.

Esta bien...si es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo...felicidades.

Gracias...me podrías hacer un favor...

Si, ¿cual es?

Le avisaras a mi madre.

A la señora Darlian?

Si, me gustaría que fuera.

No te preocupes yo mismo la llevare.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------

**Que les parece, hubo pequeñas sorpresas, como lo de Dorothy y Heero. Espero que les guste, como siempre espero sus opiniones...Este capitulo estuvo un poquito mas largo, espero que los demás no sean tanto.**

**Quiero agradecer a Ady por su review en el capitulo 1, espero no tardarme tanto en subir los capitulos.**

**Tambien a Nancy; tu review lo acabo de leer por desgracia no me llego a mi mail. Espero que te guste este capitulo, y si la verdad es una sorpresa que la pareja de Relena sea Quatre, pero bueno, hay que ver lo que hara Heero. Y creo que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados como viste en este capitulo.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a Leidy por su apoyo y consejos. Y a Hilde-Shinigami, aunque no me dejes review, pero me lo dices personalmente.**

**Bueno hasta pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo num. 4, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Aclaración; Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador. Y esto es sin lucro alguno.**

**Capitulo 4 "Boda? ¿Quatre y Relena? Confusión"**

Colonia L2; Un día después de que Relena dejara la invitación para su boda.

Un joven se encontraba recostado sobre un sillón, mirando distraídamente el techo de la habitación. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una joven que entraba a la habitación.

Duo ya llegué?- dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa con comestibles en una mesa.

...-el joven solo miraba el techo.

Duo? Duo?- la joven se coloco en un costado del sillón, y miro al joven.

Este la miro y sonrío levemente.

Duo ¿Qué haces?- dijo la joven con un poco de enojo.

Solo pensaba...-dijo y volvió a mirar al techo.

Mmm... Piensas en la boda de Relena?- dijo mientras recordaba como Duo se había quedado sin habla al enterarse.

Recuerdo;

Que lindo, amiga creeme, ahí estaremos. ¿Verdad Duo?

...

Duo? Duo te estoy hablando!-Hilde volteo para encontrar que Duo estaba shock- No te preocupes el estará bien.

Eso espero-dijo Relena- Bueno me tengo que ir...tengo que entregar mas invitaciones.

No, no es eso...-la voz del joven la saco del pensamiento.

Si no es la boda, entonces en que piensas?

Estaba pensando...En, ¿por que el techo tiene un hoyo?

Que? Duo que dices?

La joven miro al techo. Y vio un pequeño hoyo en el.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la colonia L3;

Un joven alimentaba a los animales que estaban en las jaulas. Cuando llego el turno de alimentar al león, se detuvo un poco a pensar. El león dio varias vueltas en su jaula desesperado por que tenía hambre. Pero el joven seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Trowa? El león tiene hambre. Por que no lo alimentas?-la voz de una joven saco de sus pensamientos a el chico de ojos verdes.

Estaba pensando en que?...

Catherine se acerco al joven y se recargo en la jaula.

Pensabas en que darle de comer al animal?

Los ojos del león brillaron pensando que tal vez le darían otra cosa de comer.

No...Pensaba en que regalarle a Quatre...A Relena le gustara un collar?

O un vestido?

Después de decir esto le echo de comer al animal. Catherine se quedo sin habla.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la colonia L5;

Wufei se encontraba en su pequeño apartamento preparando la comida cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. El se dirigió a la puerta pero dudo en abrir.

Cuando al fin decidió abrir encontró a una joven un poco enojada.

Por que tardaste en abrir?- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Estaba ocupado...además tu tienes tus llaves.

Las llaves las deje en la oficina. Acabo de regresar de una misión y estoy muy cansada como para ir por ellas.

Y por que no pides unas vacaciones?-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven.

¿Esa es una proposición acaso?-dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

El joven sin decir palabras acerco su rostro para darle un beso a lo cual Sally respondió, lentamente las manos bajaron a la cintura, acariciando ambos cuerpos, compartiendo emociones encerradas que explotaban en segundos al sentir el calor mutuo, la respiración agitada de ambos, en esos momentos eran uno solo.

"vacaciones? Para que si tenerte cerca basta..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Después de una jornada de trabajo que ya era monótono y un poco fastidioso el soldado perfecto se dirigía a su departamento para descansar.

Pero que diablos?

Fue lo único que dijo al ver la puerta de su departamento abierta, mirando la perilla tomo su arma, su mirada se volvió mas fría...entro sin hacer ruido, observo al intruso que miraba por una de las ventanas...se acerco lentamente...con una mano la tomo de la cintura y le apunto con su arma...

Me vas a matar?-la voz era muy sensual y conocida.

Como entraste?-respondió con su tono de voz normal, mientras guardaba el arma.

Aun tengo sorpresas guardadas...además no olvide algunos viejos trucos...

La joven se volteo para mirar fijamente al soldado, mientras el aun la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, ella le susurro unas palabras al oído y al mismo tiempo acariciaba el rostro de el.

Por lo que veo te quedaras aquí...voy a cambiarme de ropa-dijo Heero igual de seco que siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de Quatre.

Relena se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre un sillón, leyendo un libro pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa. Cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Se puede?- pregunto Quatre, abriendo un poco la puerta.

Adelante...-contesto ella

Quatre camino hacia el sillón, sentándose miro a su prometida a los ojos, esta observaba el libro sin leerlo, el la tomo del mentón, levantándole el rostro un poco y sin decir nada la beso.

Ella acaricio su cabello rubio y se dejo llevar por las caricias de el. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, sus corazones palpitaban a un mismo ritmo...

--------------------------------------------------------

Heero salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la pequeña sala. Al entrar a ella observo a su compañera vestida con un pantalón ajustado, una blusa negra que resaltaba su figura y su cabello dorado, esta estaba sentada en el sillón con una mirada provocativa.

Dorothy, se puede saber la razón de tu visita?

Me gusta tu mirada fría...-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, y avanzaba hacia el- es muy sensual

Heero no entendía lo que pasaba, al darse cuanta ya la tenia en frente.

Vamos, Relena no volverá contigo por que se va casar...dame una oportunidad... yo soy mejor que ella...o no te gusto mi beso?

Creo que tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida, o no?- dijo Heero

Así me gusta...- dijo la rubia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Esta vez Heero tomo la iniciativa, y ella solo se dejo llevar...

--------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció? Se que me quieren matar por todo el tiempo que no publique la verdad si fue mucho tiempo pero tuve unos problemitas...esta vez tratare de tener los capítulos mas pronto y mejores. Gracias a Leidy por su apoyo...mil gracias


End file.
